Quarters
The term crew quarters refers to accommodations on board starships and space stations. Quarters can be found all over mobile and stationary facilities, varying in size and detail. Types of crew quarters Typically, a starship features at least three kinds of crew accommodations: * Crew's quarters: The majority of the enlisted crew and junior officers share quarters and bunk areas on small- to medium-sized vessels. ( ) On starships of the , crew's quarters were structured as double suites, with private sleeping areas sharing a common, central bathroom. On starships of the , crewmembers ranked Lieutenant Junior Grade or higher are given their own quarters while personnel up to the rank of ensign are required to share quarters. ( ) * Officers' quarters: Many starships feature separate quarters for higher-ranked officers. Usually, these staterooms are composed of two or more areas, featuring separate bed- and bathrooms and a dedicated work- and living area. ( ) * VIP and captain's quarters: Each starship typically features a number of VIP staterooms, reserved for guests. Usually, the accommodations of the ship's commanding officer are similar to these staterooms, being slightly larger than the standard officers' quarters. ( ) * The crew quarters aboard the space station Deep Space 9 are larger than the usual guest quarters. ( ) Starfleet crew quarters Crew quarters on board vessels of the NX class were located on Decks B through E. Very few had a view of space – usually only those of the higher-ranked officers and those reserved for guests, which were located on Decks D and G. ( ) The structure and materials of the NX-class starship did not allow large transparent surfaces exposed to space; therefore there were only a few small windows throughout the entire vessel. Enlisted crew shared quarters aboard NX class vessels. Shared quarters were small and very cramped, containing a set of bunk beds, a small desk, and two storage lockers. Officers' quarters were larger, containing a moderately-sized bed, a desk, several lockers, and various built-ins shelves for further storage. The captain enjoyed the largest quarters, containing a double bed and multiple desk areas. All crew quarters had their own personal bathrooms containg a shower, lavatory, and sink. Federation Starfleet crew quarters Starships of the Federation Starfleet typically feature three kinds of crew accommodations, with enlisted personnel and junior officers sharing quarters, higher-ranked officers being granted separate quarters, and slightly larger staterooms being reserved for the ship's captain and guests. As the starships of the Starfleet grew larger, so did their crew accommodations, logically progressing toward more luxury and comfort. Thus officers' quarters on board vessels of the 23rd century Constitution-class were equal in size and comfort to the accommodations of junior officers on board the Galaxy class starship. ( ; ) In times of emergency, crew quarters aboard Starfleet vessels can be converted into shelters for the crew. ( ; ; ) Constitution-class Crew quarters on board starships of the were located throughout the vessel's saucer section. On starships of the original configuration, the officers' quarters featured two areas, separated partly by a wall fragment. One area was allocated as sleeping area, featuring a comfortable bed, and another as work area, providing a desk and computer terminal. Entrance to a bathroom was provided through the quarters' sleeping area. Both areas could be configured to personal preference. ( ; ) On starships of the refit configuration, staterooms of the senior officers were composed of two areas which were separated by a retractable, transparent aluminum partition. The room's entrance opened into the living area. A library computer terminal and work desk were provided here. The room's corner circular nook, normally occupied by a dining booth, could be modified at the officer's request. The other half of the stateroom was a sleeping area, which held a single large bed that could double as sofa during off-duty relaxation. A transparent door led into the bathroom area. Later refits of the class reduced the size of the senior officer's quarters to one good-sized room which served both functions. ( ; ) Galaxy-class Most crew quarters on board the starship were located within the ship's saucer section, in order to provide safety for civilian and non-essential personnel during a saucer separation. However, the engineering hull also contained crew quarters, generally containing engineering personnel and their families. ( ; ) Pets, including cats and dogs, were also allowed aboard ship. ( ) The accommodations of junior officers were located on the interior of the ship and lacked windows. They were composed of a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. The living area contained a replicator terminal and was customizable with a variety of furniture and decorations. The accommodations of higher-ranked officers lined the edge of the saucer section and contained a living area, a bedroom and a bathroom area. ( ) The captain's quarters, located on Deck 8, were similar to the accommodations of senior officers, yet were slightly larger, providing a large desk area and work terminal. VIP staterooms shared the same layout, and were sometimes even larger. ( ) Background information Most of the crew quarters seen on Star Trek: The Next Generation featured an angled ceiling into which were set several vertical windows, through which one can see the stars. These windows match those seen on the upper surface of the ship's saucer module. Since there were many hundreds of such windows on the miniature, there were presumably hundreds of such living units on board the ship. The same five-room set was redressed with different furniture and divided up in different ways to serve as the living quarters of most of the regular characters. The set of the junior officers' quarters was originally built as Captain Kirk's quarters for , and would seem to suggest that Starfleet had indeed upgraded its crew accommodations over the years. Intrepid-class Crew accommodations on board vessels of the were quite similar in size and layout to those on board Galaxy-class starships, the only obvious difference being their grey color scheme. Sovereign-class Starships of the featured crew accommodations similar in size and layout to those on board vessels of the Galaxy-class. The quarters of senior officers typically featured a living area in the center of the dwelling, which held a personal workstation, couch, replicator and a small dining area. Usually the bedroom would be connected by a half-bathroom with wash basin, mirror, several drawers and a sonic shower. For members of the senior staff, this area was usually upgraded to a full-size bathroom with bathtub. ( ) Defiant-class Due to the limited space available on board vessel of the , all crewmembers had to share their quarters with at least one other crewmate during normal times of operation – with the exception of the vessel's commanding officer, who was granted a separate room on Deck 1 which doubled as the Captain's Ready Room. Crew accommodations included twenty-two main cabins and ten contingency cabins, each equipped with a minimum of two bunks. These cabins could be outfitted with as many as six bunks, allowing for a potential total crew of 192. Each cabin was equipped with one replicator port and one standard computer terminal. Overall, crew quarters on board Defiant-class vessels were the most Spartan in Starfleet. Romulan Guard crew quarters The crew quarters onboard a Romulan warbird were located on the ship's "C" Deck. They were sparsely furnished with a table and chairs in the center of the floor, and a set of bunk beds incorporated into the walls. Crew quarters could also have force fields integrated in and around their bulkheads. ( ) Variations are known to include a bed fully detached from the wall, and a sink with mirror along the far left wall from the entryway. ( ) :The crew quarters that appeared in "The Die is Cast" were a redress of the crew quarters aboard the . Crew quarter assignments [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] * James T. Kirk ** Deck 5, Room 3F 121 * Leonard McCoy ** Deck 9, Section 2, Room 3F 127 * Janice Rand ** Deck 12, Room 3F 125 ** Deck 12, Room 3C 46 * B.G. Robinson ** Deck 8, Section 806, Room 0669 * Beverly Crusher ** Deck 8, Room 2133 * Guinan ** Deck 8, Room 3150 * Jean-Luc Picard ** Deck 9, Room 3601 * William T. Riker ** Deck 8, Room 0912 Deep Space 9 * Elim Garak ** Habitat Level H-3, Chamber 909 * Zim Brott ** Habitat Level H-43 * Ayala ** Deck 7 * Hargrove ** Deck 7 * Kes ** Deck 8 * Kyoto ** Deck 6 * Susan Nicoletti ** Deck 4 * Tuvok ** Deck 6 de:Quartier nl:Bemanningskwartier Category:Starship sections